Young & Beautiful
by Princess in the Tower
Summary: "You will hear of two queens, one named Katherine, celebrated for her piety and humility and another celebrated for her beauty and youth." Henry heard the prophecy and dismissed it as a hoax but when a new girl comes to his court, he wonders if this is the same girl from the prophecy.
1. The stranger

_"I get the feeling just because everything I touch is not dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me  
><em>

_I am a woman with the devil inside me_

_I am taking a stand to escape what's inside me:_

_A monster. A monster and it keeps getting stronger!"_

A stranger arrived at court dressed in a blue and satin gown, she presented herself as Kathryn FitzHoward. The bastard daughter of the late brother of the Duke of Norfolk and his third mistress.

Nobody questioned her lineage or looked at her suspiciously (as she thought they would) once she was in the queen's household. Her sister hardly knew her and she told the rest of her ladies not to mind her.

"She is always silent." She told them. Kathryn bowed her head at her mistress and went on her way. Katherine had given her too many tasks and she wasn't sure if she would finish them all on time.

It had always been her dream to be in her position. Loved and revered by everyone, especially the king. But just like all the women in her family she had to see all her dreams die.

After all, who could love a bastard? Kitty with her haughtiness and her liveliness could attract any man she wanted and as queen everyone loved her. And how could they not? She was beautiful and loved showing enough skin while paradoxically presenting herself as the sweet innocent virgin girl.

Pathetic. That's how she saw this court. With its painted walls and tapestries, overflowing with food and riches.

On her way to Hampton's great hall she ran into the king.

Henry apologized quickly then continued walking. His ministers, Cranmer, Wriothesly, Dudley, the Seymour brothers and Brandon were with him. She nipped her lips. How she hated them. They made and remade laws and the king was too stupid to stop them. Even if he wanted to, would he?

No, I guess not. The king prefers them to think they are in his favor so they can keep courting him and treat him as if he is a child.

Kathryn tore her gaze away and took the flower pot the queen loved from one of the tables there and returned to the queen's closet where Kitty was hosting a private party for her favorite 'friends', the ladies Elizabeth and Anne of Cleves who'd recently been granted the title of the 'king's sister'.

"Your Majesty, here is the flower pot you wanted."

"Thank you Kathryn, they are so beautiful. You haven't met our cousin yet. Elizabeth this is our cousin Kathryn and the former queen, Anne of Cleves."

"Anna just call me Anna."

"Kathryn? I never heard of you before. Are you my uncle Edmund's daughter by his second wife?"

"No, Lizzie she is our father's daughter by his third mistress."

"Oh." Lizzie said. She gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

"That's right, but we must treat her right. She is family after all."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kathryn said, averting her eyes from Katherine.

"Can I call you Kathy?"

"I don't think that's a good idea my lady."

"Why not?" The queen asked, her tone showing her frustration.

Kathryn slowly lifted her eyes to face the queen's. "I just don't think I should get to close to you my ladies, Your Majesty, with all due respect."

"And why is that? Are you refusing the friendship of a former queen's daughter, the king's most beloved daughter may I remind you."

At this last sentence Kathryn's eyes hardened. "No Madame of course not. I would never refuse the friendship of the king's most beloved daughter but I-"

"Yes?"

"I just believe that friendship with someone as lowly as me would not be good."

"Well you are right in that. Your mother did make my father squander all his money which ended up in me and my siblings being separated and sent all over the country to be raised."

"Kitty!" Elizabeth chastised. "Don't worry cousin Kathryn, I won't call you Kathy if you don't like. But I still want us to be friends. Please?"

How could Kathryn deny those yes. She heard how the king fell head over heels for her mother. _Because of those black pools._ She smiled at Elizabeth and nodded.

"Very well then. Stranger things have happened. We are going to the great hall tonight. There will be many guests there and it's the biggest party that the kingdom has ever seen."

_Again?_ Kathryn had heard she did not but party and dance all night long. _How much more?_ She wondered.

"Are you up to the challenge?"

"I think so, Your Majesty."

"Do not call me Your Majesty, you make your older sister feel much older. And besides, as our friend you must wear something decent, not those rags. Anna here will help you, she just acquired a new taste in fashion."

"I will be delighted to." The former queen and daughter of Cleves said.

Kathryn thanked Anna. "Is this your first time at court lady Kathryn?" She asked the queen's half sister when she took her to her chambers to try out her outfits, to see which one would fit.

"Y- I mean no. No, Madame, I mean Anna, this is my first time."

"Anna chuckled. "Be honest. When was your first time?"

"Long ago, my lady- very long ago. I hardly remember it. I was very young."

"Was that when your father brought mistress Holmes with him?"

Kathryn nodded.

"How was she, your mother?"

Kathryn smiled warmly. "She was kind, sweet, not prone to anger as some noble women were. She had ... this presence, I can't explain it, she was just kind by nature but ...she could also very naive."

"She sounds like a good woman. You were very blessed to have her."

"I am." Kathryn said, suppressing tears from falling down her cheeks. She never liked talking about her mother, it was too painful. The last memory she had of her was embracing her young daughter and telling her _Never forget who you are. Make sure the world never forgets either._

It was times like these, when she was so unsure of herself that she wished she could be with her.

After four more hours of trying dressed they find the right one. A stunning pale blue laden with gold, pearls and other gemstones. Anna let her borrow one of her diamond necklaces and put on golden earrings.

"Voila! You look stunning." Anna said with excitement as she took her to the mirror so she could see herself.

Kathryn could barely speak. It seemed like she was transported to the past, to the endless feasting and parties ... it was almost as if she was transported to a dream in which she was the queen and Henry was her husband ...

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful ... I look beautiful." She said slowly, still unable she was the girl staring back at her in the mirror.

At the banquet, she met many people, old and new and they all took notice of her, but not enough to opaque the queen who always made sure they returned their gazes at her. As she sat down she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She didn't have to turn to see who it was.

She grinned and rose to join the queen and the king's sister in their dances, never once turning to meet the king's eyes, leaving him in a state of perpetual wonderment as she continued to ignore him and laugh and dance at his expense.

_After all this time, you finally notice. _She thought keeping her eyes focused on her dancing partners. When the music stopped she was invited to sit next to the queen.

Kathryn thanked her sister for the invitation. "It's not me you should thank." The queen said looking at Lizzie. "She thought you would make good company."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"You are so welcome. You can sit next to me if you'd like Kathy."

Kathryn smiled despite the girl's sudden forgetfulness not to call her that again, and thanked her.

"That dress is very beautiful. Is that one of Anna's?"

"Yes. She let me borrow it."

"You should keep it. It looks very good on you, and it complements your cheeks."

Kathryn blushed.

"It really does." Elizabeth agreed.

Kathryn then shifted her eyes at the people below. Elizabeth saw her bewildered eyes and asked "Who are you looking for?"

"I hope it's not Joan, she does nothing but laugh and laugh all day." Kitty said bursting in laughter when she remembered her best friend's last joke. She was the life of the party but Joan was the jester and a party wasn't complete without her. She missed her friend. It was a shame that she was out shagging one of her many lovers but she knew how it felt. Kitty had been married to Henry less than four months and she already missed the old days when she could do whatever she wanted.

She wouldn't trade none of these beautiful furs and shoes for her old life. She had everything she ever wanted. Soon she would have a prince. She knew it was only a matter of time. If plain Jane Seymour could give a king a son, why not her?

She giggle quietly as she remembered the king bedding her for the first time on a bed of roses. She was covered in them and he looked as besotted as a teenager.

Poor Henry, the years hadn't been too kind on him but at least he didn't get fat and if it wasn't for that leg, she would find him attractive.

_All you need to do is give him a son and stay out of trouble -_Lady Rochford was right. Her husband is always busy, she had to find a way to keep him in her bed.

It was stupid of her to think he was seeing someone after her confrontation with her eldest stepdaughter. But she had been so worried that her confrontation with Mary had led him to other women's bed. She even suspected that her poor Anna was his new mistress! How silly!

She asked Kathryn too who she was looking for, after her laughter subsided.

Kathryn did not like hearing the queen's laughter, it brought back bad memories from her older sister who would always laughed when she made fun of their mother's friends.

"The lady Mary, Your Ma-Kitty. I was looking for the lady Mary. They said she'd be here."

"They?"

"The servants. They talk."

"That's true. They are lucky I don't whip them like their other masters, I could if I wanted to." She said. "Why are you so interested in her anyway? She's no fun. You heard what she called me."

"I wasn't present."

"Then Joan can tell you when she's back from visiting her relatives." Kitty said raising her glass to her mouth.

"Perhaps it's better not to involve Kathy in this, Kitty."

"No, we should if she wants to know what kind of spoiled woman your sister is."

"She is not spoiled, she's just misunderstood." Elizabeth said. "She didn't mean what she said to Kitty. She's just sad."

"She's always sad. When is high spoiled miss perfect not sad? I say she's jealous, deadly jealous because she knows she will die an old maid and she is getting uglier by the seconds." Kitty said and let out a loud laugh that was drowned by the musicians as they began to play louder so the crowds wouldn't pay attention to what their queen was saying.

"That is very sad indeed. I would still like to meet her, a poor soul like her could only need friends."

"Always the charitable soul sister, I am glad you are not like your late mother. Meet her then, I will arrange a meeting between you two but I warn you the bitch will be feisty." She laughed even louder and this time the music could do nothing to drown it.

* * *

><p>Inside her small chamber Kitty had given her, she took her jewelry and her garments and stared at her own reflection. "Why are you doing this?" She asked this. "What are you gaining from this?"<p>

She had been infuriated by Kitty's words, they struck a chord with her. If only she knew ... If only she knew how Kathryn felt when she said those words. A tear rolled down her cheek as she freed her hair from her snood. It came falling down to her waist, like cascades of golden waters from mount Olympus. Her father always said she was his favorite, that he loved her more than his other children.

Funny. For a while she believed him until he died and she realized what a fool she was. A beautiful, golden fool.

_And you are still a fool._

* * *

><p>The following day she met the lady Mary. She arrived in a black carriage, she was dressed in a rich dark blue gown that almost looked dark grey and it matched her eyes, which were cold as they gazed at the woman she was forced to greet. Another bastard from the Howard brood.<p>

"What is your name, Madame?"

"FitzHoward my lady. It's Kathryn FitzHoward."

"I didn't ask for your first name just your last one."

"It's FitzHoward Madame."

"And it's not Madame it's my lady and you forgot to say pardon my lady as any educated lady would say but you are not an educated lady are you?" Lady Mary said and walked past her, leaving her alone in her chambers with her maids.

She turned to Mary's lead lady in waiting. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You are to wait for the lady Mary."

"With you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, none at all. I'd be happy to meet new people." Kathryn said with a big open smile that was contagious.

Mary came back after a short apology to her father. News traveled fast and he didn't like mistreating his pet's new servant and half sister. "I am obliged to treat you to this night's delicacies mistress FitzHoward. Afterwards if you wish, you can stay in my chambers."

"There is no need my lady. It is my fault for requesting my dearest sister the queen's permission to meet you."

"Yes, I've heard you wished to meet me. Come to gloat too on the old maid?" Mary said and with an open smile that strangely mirrored hers, she chuckled. "Your sister and all her ilk think I am a monster and my sister is starting to believe the same but I just stick by my beliefs."

"That's very admirable my lady. My mother was the same."

"Your mother? You mean lord Edmund's mistress?"

"Yes." Kathryn said with some shame, casting her eyes down.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to distress you. Understand that my quarrel is not with you but your sister. The way she behaves herself is so ... so ..."

"Unqueenly?"

"Yes."

"You have nothing to fear from me my lady, I am not here to spy for her. My concern for you is genuine. My mother, you might not remember her but she was at court during your mother's tenure, she didn't live long. She died a while ago but I remember how well she spoke of you. She was a fervent Catholic, and before you judge her actions, take into consideration she was driven out of necessity. We are all driven to do terrible acts out of necessity."

"It shouldn't be so though." Mary said, remembering her own experience signing that dreaded oath. She never forgave herself for it, she prayed every day for forgiveness, along with whispering the names of all the people who caused her and her mother hurt, vowing that if she ever became queen they would be the first people to die.

"It shouldn't but it is." Kathryn said with a sad voice.

Mary's tone turned softer. "Would you care to join me and my ladies for a quiet chat? We will be discussing Plato."

"The Republic?"

"Yes, you know the rest of his works?"

"Not all but I am familiar with most of them, my father send some tutors and they would talk endlessly of his works and the other classics. I love the classics, I used to read them all the time. I miss them."

"You shouldn't have to miss them, I have more than enough copies for everyone, and also other books if you are interested."

"Thank you my lady."

"Just one condition."

"What is that?"

"Do not call me my lady. I am not a lady anymore, it's just Mary."

"Alright then, Mary."

Mary linked her arm around Kathryn's and led her to the parlor where books and more books were laid on the table by her new maid, and everyone from the highest to the lowest servant enjoyed listening to Mary and her ladies speak. There was a wisdom in her voice that you couldn't find anywhere and the way she spoke to her ladies was the same way she spoke to her lower servants whom you wouldn't think about speaking.

"They are people too." Mary said when they were alone in the dining area. "They are just like us, it's not their fault to be born in those conditions."

Kathryn felt reinvigorated by her words. As she drank from her cup, she remembered what somebody said when she was younger. _They are people too._ It sounded ironic now.

"Are you alright mistress FitzHoward?"

"Yes I am, I just remembered something unpleasant from my early years. It's nothing to be worried about." She said and as she raised her eyes to meet the lady Mary's for a second time, Mary was struck by for how much they looked like her mother's.

Kathryn realized her mistake and before Mary could ask her anything, she ran out of the room back to her chambers where she stayed for the next two days, claiming sickness.


	2. Blood and marriage

_"That's because you are at war with love  
>(These battle scars don't look like they're fading<em>  
><em>Don't look like they ain't never going to change)<em>

_I wish I never did_  
><em>I wish I never touched<em>  
><em>I wish that I could stop loving you so much<em>  
><em>Because I am the only one that is trying to keep us together<em>

_I wish that the good outweigh the bad" ~Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian/ Battle Scars_

"Never forget who you are and where you come from. The rest will not, wear it like armor and it will never be used against you." Her mother said before she let her go. Kathryn missed those moments.

The court celebrated the end of autumn. Everyone wore more masques than they usually did. The queen danced in her velvet green and white gown, Tudor colors, encrusted with pearls and emeralds to complement her beautiful eyes.

She tore her eyes away from the sight. It was too painful to watch.

_They used to dance for ... in another life._ She sat down and folded her hands on her lap. If anyone asked for her hand she would say no. But to her great surprise it was the king who did.

She hadn't realized he was looking.

"Care to dance?"

"Yes, my lord, it would be an honor."

Henry took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She forgot how to dance, she hadn't dance since she came to court as a child. But she adjusted so well to the tune which as an old tune, from the king's younger days.

"You don't dance so bad. Where did you learn those moves? The ones from when you danced for the first time? I don't recall anyone ever dancing like that except my brother's widow."

"I-I remembered from when my mother took me to court sire. You must remember her, she was-"

"Sir Edmund's paramour, yes I remember." Henry said, recalling his way ward knight. He had given Kathryn and his wife's father a lucrative position in Calais and he'd done a terrible job keeping what was left of English domains in France, safe.

It was a miracle that none of his offspring turned out like him. He was delighted when Katherine announced she missed her courses, but he couldn't announce it yet. His previous queen had said the same thing and he had done the same mistake by claiming they were pregnant when in fact it had been a fluke.

Katherine was the worst. She got pregnant so many times and they all ended the same. Stillborns, miscarriages. Just a horde of misery.

Kathryn saw he was deep in thought and asked if she was bothering him in any way.

"Not at all, I was lost in thought. How long have you served your sister?"

"Two months sire."

"Are you very happy to be in her service? Speak the truth child. My lips are sealed."

Kathryn smiled seductively casting her eyelashes down to hide the glee in her sapphire blue eyes. Henry found that act of humility so attractive.

"I enjoy it but ..." She paused.

"But?" Henry prompted.

"I would love to return home."

Henry became still. The pain in his leg visited him again but he ignored it. He walked better since he married Katherine. _"Sex"_ he told his good friend Charles, _"is the best medicine."_

Kathryn got nervous as some heads turned their way but Henry soon regained his composure and grabbed her hands tighter.

Kathryn didn't flinch at his touch. She'd been through more than enough abuse in her life.

"You are very fortunate to be here. The ladies Anna and Elizabeth speak very highly of you and you've managed to create an impression with my eldest daughter, something that doesn't happen very often. It would be a terrible loss to me and your sister if you leave."

"Then I won't but if I could be allowed a breath of fresh air once in a while. I am not used to all of this, I prefer to be in my rooms and study-"

"Study? You love to read?" Henry's brow furrowed. He never met anyone who loved to read since his first two consorts. Maybe she wasn't all that dull as Kitty said.

"Yes, my lord. I love reading, since I was a little girl my best friends were Aristotle, Plato, Oedipus, Zeus, Athena ... Eros, Aphr-rodite ..." She said, mumbling as the king's face neared.

A sudden noise from behind them distracted them. It was cousin Mary Fitzroy or Mary Richmond as she loved to call herself. Henry let go of Kathryn's hands and she was left alone on the dance floor, enviously watching him go to where her cousin was standing, setting aside her dancing partner and taking his place.

Who was she trying to fool? She retreated to her seat, next to the queen, in between her and Anna of Cleves. Anna was also dancing so she was left with no one to talk but herself.

"Alone again?"

She turned her head and grinned. "I thought my parents told you to go away."

"Your parents loved to threaten everyone, your mother most of all but here I am. May I sit?"

"You may not."

He grinned. "Come on Kathryn, why must you be so difficult? That happened long ago. We-"

"That's where you are wrong. There is no 'us', there was never an 'us'."

"I disagree." Her paramour said and sat in the chair Anna had been occupying. She turned her head away.

"Look at them dance. We used to dance like that. I remember when you came, I was like a little boy who had-"

"Stop it right there. No one cares what you saw and if you are trying to win me over with some made-up story of how much you were transfixed when you saw me, you should give up right now."

"Wow, Kathryn how much you've changed. It wasn't some made up story, I did fall in love with you and so did you."

Kathryn gave him a sarcastic smile then it faded as she pushed her chair closer to his and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "The only thing I felt when I saw you was pride, nothing more."

"That can't be it. You loved me."

"Love. What do you know about love. You were just a little boy you said it yourself and you never saw any other girl except your little sister and even then, you were too weak to finish the act." She chuckled remembering her first sexual encounter.

That hit a chord with him and he grabbed her hand but Kathryn faced him with an equal powerful gaze and said, "Touch me, hit me like your brother would have when his wife defied him and prove to me once and for all that you were worthy of your father's defense." He let her go. "You can't, can you? Pathetic. No wonder my mother didn't want me to marry you, she knew how much your father had kept you locked up that when he finally released you, you couldn't wet your lance against my sheath."

Arthur grind his teeth, he was ready to slap her when the king came. He was quick to leave when his brother Henry told him to stay. "Master what's your name now?"

"Master Owen Meredith sir."

"You and master Culpeper are relieved for the day, you may enjoy the festivities. My lady I am terribly sorry for leaving you hanging there, may you give me the pleasure of your company?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Kathryn said taking Henry's hand. He led her to his chambers where they played cards for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"What is the story behind you and lady Kathryn?"<p>

"What?"

Thomas pointed to the chambers where his old paramour and the king were now in. "I saw how you were eyeing her, what's the story behind you two?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated."

"Try me."

Arthur sighed and took another sip from his ale. "Fort-some years ago when her mother brought her to court, I met her. We were the same age and my family had some money so my father approached her mother but she refused and since then it's been nothing but fights and rivalries."

"Liar. There must be more to the story."

"There's nothing more, you wouldn't want to hear it anyway, you are too invested in larger conquest just as me." Arthur said and moved away before his companion asked him more questions.

Thomas did indeed have his eyes set on a major conquest, but he was not a fool. He was going to take his time, put doubts into the empty head of that little queen and then when all was said and done, he would make her his.

He felt sorry for his friend Owen. He really did. He was a good looking fellow, too young to be serving with the rest of them but still attractive, he could have any woman he wanted but here he was breaking his head over the queen's bastard sister.

* * *

><p>"You play very good my lady."<p>

"I learn very fast. Mm, I don't like how this drink tastes, you should change to a new vintage."

"Ha, ha, I like your boldness." He ordered his servant to bring him new wine.

"Better?"

"Much better." Kathryn responded. "Your Majesty if I may ask-"

"You may."

"Why did you bring me here? I am a lady of humble beginnings, I have nothing to offer you and if my lady sister, the queen found out what your intentions were, she would kill me."

"Katherine is just my wife and she doesn't command me, nobody does. The truth is I have been watching you mistress Kathryn and I am bewitched by you. You remind me a lot of another lady not so long ago that I used to fancy."

"How fortunate, she must have been a lucky lady to have you."

"She was but she was too proud." Henry said with frustration, remembering the fights. Between her and Anne, there wasn't a lot of differences. Katherine and Anne believed they could do whatever they wanted; they behaved as kings when they were just queens.

He was wise to have gotten rid of them, but there were times when he did miss their verbal challenges. Jane was kind and placid but he never really knew her and as for Anna, she was so ugly in the beginning but she had become much more interesting once she became his sister (and his mistress).

Katherine Howard was a true jewel but a jewel from where you couldn't obtained any warmth and when he was with her, he felt hollow inside. He just didn't have the excitement of his first two marriages.

Being around Kathryn however, he felt that excitement. His hands caught her hands in the same fashion he had done with Anna when he had invited her to his chambers and transformed her into his mistress. "Your Majesty-"

"I did a mistake a long time ago, and so did you."

"Majesty-"

"Please call me Henry, you and I are no strangers Kathryn ..." He withdrew his hands from hers, rose and advanced to where she was, tipping her chin so she could meet his dark grey eyes. "Katherine."

"How did you-"

"I have known since you came. You thought you could fool me but you can't fool me."

Instead of being met with a nervous former wife, Katherine smiled sweetly and said "Now that we have taken our masks off then, can we resume what we once began?"

"Yes." Henry said and led her to his bed-chamber.

* * *

><p>The next year went by very fast. Kathryn enjoyed being the center of attention. She didn't care what the rest of the people said, if that is what their opinions were of her, then so be it. She had the king in the palm of her hand, nothing else mattered.<p>

She attended her sister's execution feeling great joy. Arthur or Owen as he insisted to call himself was there. He had no more smiles to show. He felt a deep sympathy for the fallen queen a deep hatred for his brother's actions.

He caught her on his way to his chambers after she returned from the tower of London, and tried to convince her not to do this.

"Unhand me."

"Listen to me Kat, if you do this there will be nothing to save you from the reckoning that is coming."

"I could care less about that. All my dreams have come true and very soon I will have what was owed to me, what should have been mine from the start."

She yanked her arm but he grabbed it again and brought him to her.

"I beg you don't do this."

"Do not beg Arthur, it's unbecoming of you."

"I have loved you. I have always loved you, I came from the dead just for you."

"Love? You were a scared little boy who ruined me and my daughter, I will not let you ruin me again!" She said.

"Need I remind you that you are the person who damned me for all eternity and ruined my daughter's chances of becoming queen when you boasted to your friends including that brute Brandon that you were in the midst of Spain?"

When he remained silent, she freed herself of him and pushed him against the wall. "You can tell my parents that if they try to ruin both me and my daughter I will rip them apart limb by limb and send them back into the ground where they belong."

"How can you be so cruel Catalina? What happened to you? You were kind, sweet, you were my Catalina!"

"She died! And you better get used to it because I am not going back to being that pathetic little queen everyone took advantage of." She said and turned her back on him, swiftly resuming her walk to Henry's chambers.

In her sixteen year old body, she looked the most attractive that she had ever been. Henry wanted to see all of her, so far they had just engaged in useless foreplay but now he wanted to consummate their union.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a lot to think of. My sister just died." She said with a small feigned sad smile.

"I will make you my queen Catalina."

"Do not call me that Henry, that is not my name anymore, I am Kathryn and shall remain so until the end of our time together."

Henry smiled. He was not what he once was, his gray hairs, his gray beard, the shine in his dark grey eyes having faded long ago, and his body though fit, weaker from the maladies of old age. Being with Kathryn made him feel young, invincible ... it reminded him of the time when he was Harry, the renaissance prince, the summer king.

When they awoke in each other's arms the next morning, he told her "You will be my summer queen. I will make you the most revered queen, I promise."

Kathryn smiled widely. Her plan had worked, her dreams had come true. She was Kathryn, queen invictus and before long, she would have what she always wanted ...

revenge.


	3. Soulless Enter the cold phoenix

_"__God and the devil are one and the same. They manipulate people as they please, why? Because they can and it doesn't matter what lord you serve, they will both give you the same treatment. They both will promise you jewels and riches, an eternity of happiness but when you come to collect they will repay you with blood." ~Anonymous_

"You said there would come a time when you think you are safe and happy and you will see your joy turn to ashes in your mouth." Kathryn told the Duke of Norfolk. He had come pleading for his son's life, hoping to find pity in the new queen, his niece. But what he found shocked him to the core.

She smiled cruelly when he took five steps back. "I have you by the balls now. Just as you had me by my cunt when you and Brandon came to me and told me that if I didn't surrender my jewels to your bastard niece, you would murder me and my daughter in my sleep."

"Your Majesty, I did as I was told-"

"You can't slither yourself out of this one Norfolk, as your niece you can't turn your back against me. If you then it won't just be me who gets accuses as a demon whore but you as a warlock."

"What really happened to my niece?"

Kathryn chuckled. "She died, the plague got her just as it took her mother, the rest was very easy. Put my body in her bed and take over her life and pretend as if nothing happened."

"Somebody must have noticed, my brother surely would have-"

"Your brother was a drunk and a fool. I told Henry it was a bad idea giving him that post but as usual he didn't listen, now it's different." She sat and poured herself wine in her golden cup and took a large sip. "I have a lot to thank you _uncle,_ without you and your whorish nieces none of this could have been possible. You three made me see the light, now Henry's heart is mine and his whole kingdom will be mine soon."

"The king might be old but he's grown crueler, if he killed my nieces what makes you think he won't kill you too once he knows the truth?"

"He already does." Kathryn said. She took her French coronet from her hair, letting her golden hair freely and wildly, it came cascading down to her back. Thomas Howard was suddenly transported during his younger years as a young Earl of Surrey, married to his second spouse, seated at the third row of the Abbey, waiting in anticipation to see their new king and queen-to-be. The minute he saw the queen arrive with her spouse, he saw why the king had fallen so fast for her. She was gorgeous and it wasn't just her curves or the fine features of her face which struck him but the deep blue in her eyes, they were like two pools, two oceans that any man could easily get drowned in.  
>It took Norfolk a long while for him to react and avert his gaze. Such a woman could be dangerous, beauty was in the eye of the beholder his father said, but if that beholder was the king, they would all be in trouble.<p>

Now standing before her, with her hair flowing more freely and she (moving more freely as well) smiling directly at him as she rose from her oak chair and advanced on him; he had more reason to fear her.

It wasn't Anne who would cause the destruction of England -he realized- or his other niece -Katherine Howard-; it was this woman.

"If you know what is good for you and your family, you will beg right here and now and admit your wrongs, confess to me as you would confess to your priest and beg for my forgiveness."

When he didn't move, she said more forcefully. "Do it."

Two simple words but they were spoken with such hatred, that Norfolk bend his knees and for the sake of his son, his only son and the only jewel he had left on this world along with his daughter Mary, he begged.

* * *

><p>Mary couldn't believe it at first. She asked her father if this was true but he confirmed it for her. "Mother?" The new queen nodded her head.<p>

Mary's first instinct was to run into her mother's arms but then she remembered the last queen's cries and how she had come to Mary, begging her forgiveness and her help against her father.

"What's wrong daughter? Aren't you happy to see me? The good lord heard your prayers."

"I am happy to see you mother, but I just don't understand why this long?"

Kathryn smiled sweetly at her daughter. The more she looked at Mary, the more she realized she was her father's daughter. She pushed a lock of red hair behind her air and said "I could have come sooner but He had other plans. But I am here now and I promise you, many things will change."

Mary couldn't argue with that. She embrace her mother and shed tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be drinking this much." The bar-tender told Arthur. Arthur moved his shoulders up as if to say 'what do you care'. The bar-tender shook his head and threw his arms in a gesture that said he gave up.<p>

That was all Arthur was met with now. Surrender, surrender and more surrender.

He put on his hood. He was wearing a black cloak, he didn't want anyone of _his_ group spotting him here. Unfortunately his brother arrived, and unbeknownst to him he sat next to his sire's former dead brother.

Thomas Seymour saw through the man's sadness. He had seen him before roaming around in court. So many women had caught his attention lately but they all flocked to master Owen Meredith but master Owen never seemed to take any interest. At first he thought he was a sexual deviant, but then he realized it was more than that.

"Broken heart huh?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked lowering his hood.

Thomas took one of the empty seats next to him. "Johnny bring us two beers!" He called then turned back to Owen. "It's okay, I have experienced that even my brothers believe it or not."

"I am not sure what you are talking about Sir Thomas. My mind is on serving my master just as yours." He said.

Thomas grinned. "You are not a very good liar master Owen. The name is Thomas."

"I know."

"No, what I mean is you can call me Thomas. I figure with that look I will be seeing you coming here more often. Ah! Here there are and who is that fine looking wench over there Johnny?"

The bar-tender gave a sleazy smile. "That's my bastard daughter, Katrina, ain't she a beauty?"

"Verily but she's too young and vain, not my type but ..." He slapped the back of his new friend. "... Owen here will be a good candidate. What do you say Owen?"

"I have to return to the palace." Owen said but Thomas didn't let him go. He pushed him to the approaching sixteen year old red head.

He had to admit she looked a lot like Catalina except for her hair, it was auburn whereas Catalina's was very light auburn that it was more auburn than red.

She smiled at him seductively. That was all the encouragement Arthur needed. Thomas paid for two days and room and board.

Arthur screamed Catalina's name. The girl on top of him didn't care, as long as he paid she turned a blind eye to anything he said.

* * *

><p>On their way to the palace, they returned to their respective chambers. As Arthur made his way to his, he couldn't help but feel a strong surge of energy as he passed Thomas' older brother.<p>

When their gazes met, Arthur realized the reckoning was here.


	4. We are all puppets of misery

_"Weary? I will show you weary."_ ~Hilary Mantel, The Assassination of Margaret Tatcher.

Katherine shrugged. It sounded like Arthur was with another red-haired wench. Not that she cared. He could do as he pleased. She had what she wanted.

Little kittens ran around her daughter's chambers. She had asked why cats? "Dogs are tricky creatures, dumb and useless. A cat is like a sister or brother, he or she will never betray you as long as you show him kindness."

"I still don't like them." Mary said.

Katherine's eyes glazed over at Catherine Carey and her younger sister Anne Stafford. Catherine reminded her a lot of Mary, her daughter's aunt and namesake. There was no mistake, she was her husband's bastard. Her daughter however (thank god) had nothing of her namesake in her. She was blond, blue eyed and fair faced like her mother, in a certain light her hair seemed golden and alight with flames.

She returned her glance to Mary who was helping her maids give milk to the litter of kittens and their mother. Her daughter had always been a kind soul.

How much she missed of her childhood? She had always left her in the care of her governesses. But she had been a good mother. She had given her the best tutors and she played with her whenever she could. She never let the priests touch her, even her father. Mary was her daughter, her darling gift.

"What are you going to name him?" Mary asked excitedly glancing at her mother's swollen stomach. It was hard getting used to the fact that she was younger than her, she hoped her sibling would be a boy so she would be safe in her position, though if it were a girl, she would still love her and look after her sibling as she had looked after Bess.

"I don't know yet. Your father and I haven't discussed names. He has been busy tending to the North and the war with France."

"Is he really serious about going to Calais?"

"He is, you mustn't worry about that. If he leaves he will leave Charles Brandon or his council in charge to protect us."

Mary laughed. "That is so unlike you mother, I mean lady stepmother." She rephrased quickly as lady Anna of Cleves and her sister stepped in. In a lower voice she said after they turned away when they finished their curtsy. "You should be the one running the kingdom, I grew up hearing how you were the brave warrior princess going to battle against the Scots."

"That was largely exaggerating and it wasn't me it was that sniveling coward's father, or should I say not so coward since he volunteered to go with your father."

"He did?" Mary asked, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "Aren't you worried?"

"About?"

"He might say the truth about you."

"So? Your father knows and what the king says is word."

"But ... the others ..."

"As I said Mary, your father knows, you were there when he and I told you my little secret. Do not be so concerned my daughter, I will make things right. I made you a promise to fight for you and keep our loved ones safe and I will do that. Trust me."

"I do." Mary said but she wasn't entirely convinced. Even as she hugged her mother she couldn't help but feel something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Mary was her father's daughter. Arthur thought grimly. She looked like him, she had none of Catalina's beautiful strawberry blond hair, none of her kind smiles and most of all none of the kind glint in her eyes that had endeared Catalina or Kathryn now as she called herself, to the crowds then and now.<p>

He glanced down at his hands. Two days from now (ironically) would be the anniversary of her arrival to England. That had been a beautiful day. The skies were clear, it was cold but nobody minded. He was standing next to his father, in between him and his mother seeing the pageantry from Cheapside. When she reached her final pageant at St. Paul's churchyard, she laughed. A merry laughter, the kind you would only hear from angels, then she knelt before the archbishop and rose to receive the many gifts from the guilds, the mayor of London and representing his parents, from the archbishop. Then she made an offering to the female Saxon saint inside the church then went to the Bishop's Palace.

His mother warned him not to fall in love with her. Her voice cold but her eyes kind and her frame delicate disguising her true feelings regarding him and his first sister Margaret.

Her harshness always pierced him, it was as if a canon shot through him. He didn't care that she pretended to love their father, it was the way she behaved with his sister though. Margaret wanted her to love her as she loved their younger siblings but she received nothing but coldness. Their great-grandmother Cecily was less cold. There were times when the woman would admit why she couldn't love them as much as she did their de la Pole or their relations; but at least she tried.

Arthur was lost in time as Henry emerged from his presence chamber into the great hall with his wife, her arm linked around him as if she was a teenager. She _is _a teenager -he reminded himself.

Near seventeen, in two days she would enter confinement and if the graces were good she would at last deliver what she always promised, a son.

Arthur shook his head. There was nothing much to read in his brother's eyes. He was made in their grandfather's image, not Edmund Tudor, but Edward IV, the first dashing, young womanizing Yorkist king. The sun in splendor. Henry likewise, considered himself golden and his reign godsend.

He wondered, thinking back to that time when his mother kindly but firmly reprimanded him for expressing his open feelings for Katherine after he watched her leave to the bishop's palace; if her maternal relations would have been so famous and triumphant if it wasn't for Elizabeth Woodville's magic saving her from miscarrying her sons. She had given birth to four sons, two who died young but two who survived and their deaths were what condemned the entire Tudor dynasty.

If it weren't for them, the Tudor dynasty would have never been. Then again, if they had been saved and Edward -his uncle- was crowned, would the Woodvilles keep the late king's promise to safeguard his father's return and honor his betrothal to Elizabeth?

Arthur smirked. Likely not.

He hated when he heard his mother speak of how strong Henry would grow up to be, how he looked and acted like a king and how he reminded her of her lost brothers, especially Edward whom she claimed was made in their father's image.

Well there it is mother, your precious son, murderer of two wives and his people.

He took another silver cup. Nobody noticed him, nobody ever did. Henry didn't even glance at him. It was as if he was invisible.

His eyes centered on Catalina, making eye contact with her. She could almost figure out what he was thinking. She had known he had been watching. He thought he had been so careful when he sneaked into the bishop's palace, disguising himself as a beggar, asking for charity. The palace was surprisingly not well guarded, it allowed him to enter into the hall where she and her ladies were dining. She caught a glimpse of him, he was about to run but then he noticed it wasn't him she was looking at but the pie that her servants fingered at. Arthur took this as his cue to escape. The next two days he spent trying on his best clothes. He already knew what he was going to wear, but he wanted to make sure it matched his jewels and his boots.

White and gold, that is the matching colors they had decided. Catalina had written him three months prior that she would have it no other way. White was the color of purity and gold was the color of the sun and she considered their reign would be golden. Arthur didn't like a lot of pageantry, he preferred to tend to important matters like reading, and discussing theology or as his father, tending to business matters. But she was adamant and she would have it no other way.

So there he was pacing back and forth in his father's great hall in six on the morning, already dressed, already jeweled. His mother with a smile on her face told him that if he did not look like a king before, now he would. He knew what she really meant _you better not screw this up.__  
><em>

His father gave him great advice to think of nothing when he said his vows. _It will be easier._ Does it work? He asked. _Yes._ His father said trying not to laugh. Arthur raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. He explained him that when he was crowned and later married to his mother, he felt he was about to throw up and so he thought back at the other times when he had been nervous. Prayer didn't work, though it helped at times it didn't take the nerves away, so he just thought of nothing._ Blank your mind. When they ask you of your vows say them, once your mind is blank there is nothing in here to bring an impediment to what you are about to say._

It seemed logical. He found his vocal chords dry when it was his turn to say his vows, he was about to but then closed his mouth. He couldn't remember them, then he remembered what his father said and it suddenly came back to him. Catalina smiled, holding his hand after he did. Her smile was all he needed to gather up the rest of his valor, and walk next with her from St. Paul to the great hall of the palace where a great banquet awaited them.

He woke up from his day dream memories. Catalina was looking back at Henry, laughing -not the way her alleged half sister Kitty Howard had laughed, but a discreet, soft, merry laughter; the way you heard from "angels."

He dropped his cup. He needed to get out of here.

He went to the gardens. He kicked the grass and the red and white flowers with his black boots. What did he need to do prove himself? Hadn't he done everything that was asked of him? "What more do you want of me?" He asked to the heavens.

No answer.

He asked again and again, no answer.

Of course. He was up there in His heaven, while the rest of them were in hell watching everyone tear themselves apart.

What was the point of bringing him back?

His great-grandmother had said something about God works in mysterious ways but surely this could not be God's work. He had seen things in his short time he had been brought back. Things he had only seen in his nightmares sucking people's souls, using sticks of wood to manipulate people, kill people. Arthur didn't understand these things; he had never read about them in the histories. There were rumors about men and women as powerful as gods who could change matter and people a will with a snap from their fingers. They called these sticks wands and they held the power of the universe.

But Arthur knew better. After he watched this display of magic and realized it didn't affect him or any of those that came back; he began to study the ancient texts, hoping to find anything to explain this abomination.

Wizards, witches, warlocks, was what they were called and the magical creatures that fed on people's souls were called dementors, those with the ability to suck only a portion of it or breath life into another body were called wraiths. He heard of very powerful beings who could control these creatures and even the witches, wizards and warlocks were not powerful enough to stop them. Beings who came from the stars and could possess others be reborn in many different ways.

He wondered if these celestial beings were the ones that brought them back, if they were the ones behind the latest dementor attack on one of his brother's courtiers when he was a child?

He heard a twig snapped. He wheeled and found a cloaked figure. She pulled down her hood, she smiled at Arthur.

"I wondered how long it would be before you snapped. You always had a thing for red-headed women, your grandfather Owen also spent his time whoring with red-haired women, first Katherine Valois and then your bastard grand-uncle's mother."

"Hello mother." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>Mary didn't feel very good. Her sister got along fine with her mother, yet there was something about her she suspected and terrified Mary that she could discover her identity and then blame her for what happened to her former beloved stepmother, Kitty Howard.<p>

Mary didn't wish for Kitty's death on anyone, even Kitty. She hated the way she was betrayed by her own family. There were times when she wanted to ask her mother how she could forget about what happened to her, but she never brought it up because she feared it would create a rift between them.

Bess was closer to her mother, she spent great time with her. Her mother said Bess had been kind to her and for formality's sake she had to show her favor as she was through her new identity, her cousin.

Mary completely understood that, but she hoped she wouldn't get too close to the point that Bess found out the truth. She wanted her sister to feel comfortable around the new queen, the way she had been with Kitty. She didn't want Bess to be so depressed; her sister had a tendency for self-pity, even more than Mary had and while Bess had all the love and jewels that she could wish, there was just something that Bess could never have and that was happiness because Bess felt she had to have it all, not just a little of everything, but everything to be happy.

Mary rubbed her head. She had to stop thinking of her sister or anyone else. She excused herself from her mother's chambers. "Are you okay?" Bess asked her.  
>"I just feel light-headed. You can stay if you want to."<p>

"No, I will go with you. Your Majesty if we can be excused?"

"Yes you may, shall I send my doctor lady Mary?"

"No, Your Majesty, I just need a little rest. Come Bess." Mary said and the two retreated to her chambers.

Bess had chambers of her own but she always visited Mary's, occasionally she criticized her lodgings when she thought Mary wasn't hearing. She thought her older sister could do better. Bess' chambers had the best of everything, they had been re-decorated with bright colors and her bed had the best linens not to mention that her dresses were always up to date and she wasn't afraid to copy all of the new queens or their father's favorite ladies' fashions because appearance in the royal world was everything.

Today there was nothing to criticize, and no one to engage in conversation with. Her sister dismissed all their ladies after they changed her into a simple chemise. She felt even more horrible as she got under her covers.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"I really am Bess, it's just this headache, it must be something I ate or perhaps it's the stress."

"I don't think it is really that , you should see the doctor. I can return to Her Majesty to summon hers."

"No, there is no need, I will be fine in the morrow."

"I will stay with you then." Bess said decisively. And Mary knew there was no way to dissuade her. She took down her beautiful bright blue with gold, pearls, diamonds and other gemstones, dress and took down her golden diadem which had been the envy of every teenager in court, and putting on a simple chemise she took from her sister's wardrobe, she got on the bed.

As Mary slept, she had the most awful nightmare. She was roaming the woods chasing a boy that looked awfully like her brother Edward. He was playing with another girl she guessed was his sister because of how much they looked alike. They were teasing each other.

"_Edward you can't go in there. Mommy said bad, mommy said bad!" _

_"Mommy said bad. Mommy said bad. Wah, wah, that is all you say. Look at me Elizabeth, nothing bad is happening. See? Mommy is wrong." _

_His sister threw leaves at him and wheeled around, running, screaming. "Lizzie going to tell mommy. Mommy!" _

_It was not a dream, Mary realized as she stepped closer to analyze the boy's features. It was a memory, Edward Seymour's memory._

_But why was she reliving this memory, and why her? She didn't understand any of this but since there was no way to wake up until morning and that could take a long while, she chose to pay attention to the rest of the dream. _

_Elizabeth came running minutes later. "Mommy coming. She angry at you." _

_"Stupid! You always ruin everything." He pushed her to the ground._

_"You no scare me. You stupid one."_

_"Speak clearly idiot."_

_"You idiot." Lizzie said, laughing as he became angrier. He was about to reply when they heard something from the woods. _

_"Eddie what that?" Edward wondered the same thing. Like his sister, he was too scared that he didn't correct her. Grabbing his hand, they turned and started walking back to the castle when out of nowhere that which they had heard appeared in front of them._

_"Eddie I scared."_

_"Shh, Lizzie it will be okay. I will protect you." That didn't make her feel any safer, she started whimpering and to reassure her, Edward let his guard down to kneel down and hug her._

_It was in that moment that that thing ... that creature pulled back his hood and grabbed him, lifted him from the ground. Lizzie screamed wildly for her mother to come but nobody was coming. _

_Eddie was still as the creature pressed harder so he would open his mouth. _

_Mary saw with horror as mistress Margery Seymour finally came. She thanked god that the older woman had heard the call of her young daughter. She found herself praying for the young earl of Hertford; she had no reason to. Everyone hated him, he was cold and emotionless but there was something in him that had always attracted Mary and half the other women at court. He was handsomer than his brother, and he had spoken for her when no one else had and given her many gifts before her father restored her to favor during his sister's reign._

_Her prayers amounted to nothing. Mary saw as his mother pleaded with the creature to let him go, out of nowhere an older man with a long elegant stick with a stag necklace appeared. He laughed at her and told her he'd come to collect his payment. He waved his hand and the thing opened his mouth, Edward had opened his too out of some unknown instinct and in less than a minute it was over. _

_It had sucked his soul, leaving him soulless, his limp form lying no the ground with his eyes closed, his skin cold to the touch. She could not touch him, but seeing his pale form, Mary imagined that is how it felt when Margery Seymour took him in her arms and returned to the castle._

_The memory faded and was replaced by another one. In this one Edward woke up as if from a dream with a smile on his face. The color returned to his cheeks and he seemed calmer, more controlled than before. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The next memories hit her like a whirlwind, she saw him grow up, rise through the ranks, becoming a warrior, politician and finally a husband (twice over), there was nothing out of the ordinary with him. Even when he had visited her and he had fallen ill, cold and manipulative as he had been with her to the point that she cursed him and berated him for treating her in such a manner, she never saw anything unusual._

_True, during his illness he had mumbled some strange things but that was it. And he was ill so that was natural. But then when she reached his final memories she saw a figure ...No, it was not a figure ... it was a shadow, *his shadow*, being projected on the floor as he prepared to go to sleep -his bed empty once more, no doubt his wife was spending her time with Bryan or any other man who was more willing to please her than her own husband-._

_Mary walked slowly to get a better view. The shadow got darker, it seemed plastered, painted on the carpeted floor. Mary brought her hand on her mouth, drowning her gasp. _

_Edward Seymour's head perked up and rose from the bed, his shadow got stronger and as he walked in her direction she walked back but when her back hit the wall she started to tremble. She didn't want it to touch her but it did, as his shadow touched her form she felt a strange jolt, a rush going through her._

_Edward Seymour raised his hand to her. Did he see her or just sensed her? She wasn't sure. If he did see her why hadn't he acknowledged her presence? The closer he got, the more she struggled to break free of her invisible chains; she felt like she was on fire, tied to a post like she was a heretic and subjected to the flames._

_She prayed that somebody would wake her up. She could not breath ..._

Mary woke up with a jolt, clutching her chest, gasping for breath. Elizabeth looked at her with great concern. "Mary what's wrong? You are burning up. I am going to call the doctor-"

"No, no please don't Bess I am fine, I just had a bad dream."

"No." Bess said arguing with her sister. She could be very stubborn, she always thought she could do anything. The other ladies found her amusing, the younger ones that is. They didn't understand what was it with her sister and her love of war, swords, books and talk of battles and horses and hunting. Bess loved books too but she didn't get lost in them the way her sister did, she loved to dance and engage in conversation with others instead of just closeting herself from the world like Mary did.

Bess brought with her after their maids came up to dress her, doctor Butts. He was the official royal physician, a favorite of their father.

"You have always been delicate, your health has always been frail, my late companion Linacre often told me how they needed to look after you my lady when you were young. You need to be put under that regiment again it seems if you want to get better. It won't make you stronger but it will take you out of harm's way." Butts said, speaking indifferently to her.

Mary never liked him. He was a staunch Protestant and unlike the late Cromwell who was more of a conciliatory and pragmatic nature, Butts believed there was no need to bring aid to those who didn't wanted to accept the true faith.

He as Cranmer saw Mary as a rival.

Give me a Cromwell any day -Mary thought. Though he had not been a doctor, she would have preferred his company any day. The man wasn't blind to her faith nor to her allegiance, but at least he did try to make things better for her.

"Thank you very much doctor Butts, I shall follow your directions."

"I am glad to hear that, I will leave the directions with lady Susan, make sure you do follow them this time though. The king's eldest daughter is still considered a valuable gem, it would be very sad if we were to lose you."

"I can assure you, you won't." She said, unsmiling, her dark grey eyes piercing the doctor's brown ones.

The doctor gave her a fake smile and departed, he had a bigger one (and a genuine one) to give to the lady Elizabeth, asking her if her lessons were going well. Doctor Butts was also a humanist and he spent a great deal discussing theology with her father and other like-minded people.

"My Greek needs practice but my Italian is far better now. I just translated some of the new gospels and updated the recent histories"

"Ah very well done my lady, you are truly a credit to your gender and to all of us."

"You flatter me too much doctor." Bess said sweetly.

The doctor felt taken with the former princess' smile. It was no wonder why so many had been enchanted with the lady's mother. Anne Boleyn had been a courtier, an accomplished young woman, a woman who was a true cosmopolitan, dedicated to reforming the churches and helping the poor.

If only she had not shared that sad fate like the rest of her friends and brother, what a great queen she would continue to be. He had no doubt that England would be a faithful country and in given time, it would be the queen sitting in Kathryn FitzHoward's place, waiting to give birth to a boy.  
>But alas, their Majesty had been too unkind to her. But maybe it was for the best. Their present queen although a Howard seemed very distant from her uncle and she didn't say anything regarding reforms and she didn't waste her time pleading for the lives of Catholic prisoners like her half sister did. Poor creature -God rest her soul- but Kitty Howard should have never been queen. The poor lady Elizabeth Tudor loved her because she treated her like the princess she was, but the girl showed more favor to Catholic prisoners, never once speaking for members of his church.<br>He hoped the new queen would have a son, that is if she was a true member of the church. If she wasn't then god would wreck his vengeance no doubt, He always did.

"Is my sister going to be all right?"

"Your sister has always been very weak, if she follows my directions then theoretically she will recover. I have heard from your friend the lady Anna of Cleves, the king's sister that our present queen wishes to arrange a marriage for you both?"

"Yes 'tis true. Her Majesty has been speaking to my father about it."

"May I speak freely my lady?"

"You don't have to ask for my permission doctor, you know you always can with me."

Butt's smile became lighter. Truly, a princess in every way. He leaned forward as her sister's bedchamber doors were closed. "I think it would be wise if you accept over your sister."

Elizabeth blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your sister is very weak my lady, another fever like this could kill her."

"But you said she was fine."

"I did not want to frighten you and much less her, it could put her under more stress. Your sister is pure in every sense of the word, but she is not strong and she is too thin to carry children."

"She is beautiful, any man would be lucky to marry her."

"Any man would but beautiful is not what counts in a woman. Your father is a great man for noticing the qualities that make women truly beautiful but other men look for other things."

"Like what?"

"Well there are wide hips, certain clothes, attitudes. Your sister is very accomplished and if she were a nobleman's daughter, her beauty would be more than enough." The royal physician explained, painfully admitting that the king's illegitimate daughter was beautiful. _Very beautiful. _Some said more than her sister. Butts did not want to take it that far. He just admitted she was very beautiful, if he was a young man he would be all over her like many other men were, but the lady Mary was also stubborn and she walked more like man, talked more direct and brashly like a man and engaged in activities that men did like gambling, hunting and talking of war and battles and dreaming of glory. Things that women should NOT engage in.

"Sir, my father wed both our mothers for their beauties."

"Your father is a different man from other kings, other royals are not. They want a woman who listens to them, who doesn't fight them."

"What is wrong with a woman speaking her mind, you encourage me to all the time."

"That is because you are so well accomplished and your brilliant mind needs to be heard but your sister is too brash."

"And if she wasn't then, would that make her eligible?" Bess asked, hoping that she could convince the doctor that her sister was not only beautiful, as he reluctantly admitted, but very accomplished. Mary had her faults, which were many -Bess admitted, but she also had her attributes.

"Any man would be happy to have her."

"My lady any man who is not a royal. Royals expect much more but in any case, supposing she does make her husband happy, the single act of giving birth would endanger her health. She is not strong, you just saw that."

"But Mary wants to get married. She says she doesn't but I know she does. I can't ..." She trailed off thinking of the times her sister had looked warmly at the babies she held in her arms, the children of her tenants and best friends who had named her their godmother. "be the one that kills her only chance of normalcy."

"My lady you will have to if you want to keep your sister alive."

Bess looked down at her shoes, golden with pearls. These were the shoes that Mary had given her, the design was one that she had come up with the late Kitty Howard. She hated her with every fiber of her being, but just for her sister she got along with her so she could give her the best present.

No. I will not ruin her happiness.

She thanked the doctor and returned to her sister's chambers.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing." Bess said quickly changing the subject to their afternoon evening with their stepmother, the queen.

As Mary complained of another headache on her way there, Bess thought on Butt's words. She loved her sister but if she had to do it, she would to keep her safe.


End file.
